


Spin The Bottle

by SihaXenon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/F, Games, Girls Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Shyness, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SihaXenon/pseuds/SihaXenon
Summary: Quentin hates that game but Eliot and Margo won't take no for an answer.





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea watching some old 90's movies... and then I thought about my favorite Magician and this happened.  
> English is not my first language! Enjoy.

Quentin had always thought that playing _Spin The Bottle_ was stupid. Plus, he had never played it as he hated that game. Julia had tried to make him play once in a while, but in the end he had always found something else to do. So, when Eliot and Margo wanted him to join the party, he had said _no, thank you._  
   
It wasn't enough.  
   
“Come on, Q, it’s fun! It’s a classic!” Eliot tried to make him get up from the couch.  
   
“I said no, guys, I never played it and I-“ Quentin couldn’t finish his sentence as Margo gasped.  
   
“You’re telling me, you never played it _at all_? Like for real? What did you do at parties, sat in a corner?”  
   
There was an awkward silence. “Something like that,” Quentin murmured, looking at his own feet. “Listen, clearly I don’t want to spoil the fun for you guys…”  
   
Eliot laughed, “nonsense! Let’s play. Now, stand up…” Quentin sighed and sat down in the circle, next to Eliot. “And have fun. This isn’t even the most exciting game we do here, you know?” But that’s fine for a start. It’s just kissing.”  
   
Quentin didn’t even want to think about what kind of games Eliot was referring to; he looked around, recognizing some of the faces as they were mostly boys and girls from his classes.  
   
Kissing. _Shit._  
   
He sighed again, asking to himself why he was still sitting right there instead of running away. Alice had gone to bed two hours before, lucky for her... But knowing Eliot, he would have burst into his room to drag him down to the party even if he was in deep sleep.  
   
“Okay, now that we’re all here, I’ll go first!” Margo exclaimed, moving her fingers in the air and spinning the bottle.  
   
Magicians: they use magic even for some stupid party game. Quentin couldn’t believe it, smiling a little - was he hysterical? Maybe.  
   
It would have been just like any other party if Eliot and Margo hadn't been there: they were two born leaders, saying something cocky as soon as somebody was too shy, making them at ease. For example, when one of the girls had to kiss Margo, she blushed and didn't know what to do, so Margo blinked to her and kissed her on the lips, “there we go, honey.”  
   
They made it so easy.  
   
Then it was Quentin’s turn: he focused on the beer bottle and it started spinning.  
   
His heart was beating fast while he was staring at that bottle as if his life depended on it.  
   
“Here we go!” Margo exclaimed as the bottle was slowing down…  
   
The bottle stopped.  
   
Quentin looked up, shocked.  
   
Eliot.  
   
“Well,” he said, with his smirk of his, “about time.”  
   
_Oh._  
   
Quentin tried to move, but Eliot was quicker; he crawled toward him, so that they were face to face and then, he kissed him on his mouth. How long did it last? Quentin couldn’t tell. His mind was racing, his lips were hot and Eliot’s ones were so soft…  
   
“Time’s up boys! Well done,” Margo said and Eliot broke the kiss.  
   
“Shame,” he said, still looking at Quentin. There was something in his eyes, some kind of spark that wasn’t there before, was it?  
   
Last thing Quentin had expected was to change his mind about _Spin The Bottle_. It was a stupid game, yes, but it wasn’t so stupid anymore if you got to kiss Eliot Waugh.  



End file.
